Love Conquers All
by Digilady99
Summary: Fox and Zelda are close friends and feel they have something more for each other. But when an old enemy from Zelda's past returns for revenge, Fox will risk everything to prove his love for her. Rated T for mild language and blood.


This is my VERY first Brawl fanfic! So, please go easy on me. This is kind of a collaboration between SSBB and Twilight Princess. And I'm sorry it's so damn long! I write a lot! Ha, ha! Warning: For those who never played Twilight Princess or finished the game, there is a major spoiler in here! So, if you have not finished it, you can go back and finish the game or just skip that spoiler part and go on. Your choice! Okay, story start!

Fox McCloud and Princess Zelda have known each other as long as they can remember. It was back in the Melee tournament they first met back when Zelda wore her Ocarina of Time dress with her honey blonde hair. Since then, Fox could not take his eyes off of her. But he had his doubts that Zelda would not return his feelings. Even so, Fox and Zelda became very close friends like they were inseparable. Surprisingly enough, Link had no problem with it. He was best friends with Fox ever since they first came to Super Smash Brothers.

Now it has been many months since the Subspace Emissary and the defeat of Tabuu. Everyone was living in harmony together in the Smash Mansion located on the island where our heroes stood in the end of the Subspace Emissary where they saw the sunset in the ocean. The mansion had five floors. The first floor was the main hall, the dining room (Which was huge because of all the Smashers), the indoor pool, the training gym, the kitchen, the lounge room, and a theatre for movie or play presentations. The four other floors were just rooms for the Smashers but Master Hand and Crazy Hand, leaders of the Smashers, lived on the fifth floor only because they're the heads of the mansion.

It was a fine, sunny day at the mansion. Most of the young Smashers were running around playing tag or other active games while the villains were peacefully talking amongst themselves which they don't do everyday. We see Fox and Zelda talking together having some of Peach's refreshing lemonade she made for everyone.

"Zelda, you did great in your match against Wario yesterday." Fox said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, thanks, Fox." Zelda replied as she sipped her lemonade once more.

"It was hilarious the way Wario got blown offstage by your Din's Fire!" Fox laughed and Zelda joined in. After a few seconds, they stopped.

"Hey, you guys!" A familiar voice cried.

Fox and Zelda turned their attention to that voice and it was Link waving and running over to them.

"Oh, hey, Link. What's up?" Fox asked.

"It's… Master Hand… he wants to see all of us right away." Link said in a nervous tone while catching his breath from the running.

"Huh?" Fox and Zelda said together.

"Why… does he want to see us?" Zelda asked with a questioned look on her pretty face.

Link just shook his head. "I don't know. All he said was he needed to have all the Smashers meet him in the grand hall for some kind of emergency."

"Oh. I see. Well, we should head up there before Master Hand ends up sending Crazy Hand to get us." Zelda said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, remember what happened last time when Captain Falcon and Snake were late for one meeting and Crazy Hand chased them all over the mansion and ended up chaining them together and dragged them into the hall!" Fox laughed at the picture of Captain Falcon and Snake chained together crying and begging Crazy hand to release them.

"Yeah, even Samus got a kick out of it!" Link said as he laughed. "Anyway, let's get ready, guys."

"Right." Fox and Zelda said.

About two hours later, everyone was in the grand hall where Master Hand was ready to make his urgent announcement. They all quieted down as soon as Master Hand cleared his voice.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. I am certainly glad none of you are late this time… unlike some certain people." Master Hand said as Crazy Hand glared at Captain Falcon and Snake was gasped remembering their late fiasco.

"Anyway, the reason I have called you all is because I have just learned that a certain evil is after one of you here." Master Hand said in a calm, solemn tone.

Everyone gasped and wondered who this evil was and the certain Smasher he's after. Some started panicking and running around in circles like Luigi, Lucas, and Kirby. But Mario, Ness, and Meta Knight calmed them down.

"Everyone, please, remain calm." Master Hand said reassuringly.

The Smashers then remain silent and turned their attention back to Master Hand.

"I know now the name of this evil being who is after one of you. His name is… Zant."

That name made Zelda freeze in her seat with a look on her face like she saw a ghost. Then that awful memory returned to her mind when Zant invaded Hyrule and forced Zelda to surrender to protect her people. She remembered Hyrule being blanketed by the Twilight Realm including her own castle where she was imprisoned.

Some of the Smashers knew who Zant was when Link and Zelda told them about him from their adventures back in Hyrule. Master Hand of course knew whom he was knowing all of the Smashers' worlds.

Link clenched his fists remembering fighting Zant and he turned him back into a wolf when he gained his human form back and nearly killed Midna.

Even Ganondorf, the King of Evil himself remembered the deal he made with Zant on ruling the world. He had a look like the name didn't really matter to him. He just remained quiet.

"No way! How could Zant still be alive?!" He cried as he stood up.

"Calm down, Link." Fox said as put a hand on Link's shoulder.

Link sighed exasperatedly and obeyed his close friend and sat back down.

Even Fox could not believe it. He remembered Zelda told him about Zant and his evil ambitions to take over Hyrule. He looked over at Zelda and noticed her face was all pale.

"Zelda? Hey, are you alright?" Fox asked concerned as he put a hand on her face.

The next thing that happened, Zelda fell over the chair and lost consciousness. Fox and Link gasped and quickly kneeled to Zelda.

"Zelda! Zelda, can you hear me?!" Fox cried as he shook Zelda gently.

"Master Hand, Zelda fainted!" Link shouted to Master Hand.

He quickly floated over to them and the other Smashers stayed back. Master hand sighed to himself and thought, _"Remembering him must have gotten the best of her." _

"Link, Fox, carry her to the infirmary immediately and stay with her until she awakens." Master Hand commanded.

"Right!" Fox and Link said together. Fox lifted Zelda onto his back with Link's help and went off as the others watched worriedly for the Princess of Hyrule's being.

About an hour or so, Zelda could feel life again as she slowly opened her cerulean eyes revealing Fox sitting in a chair next to her bed fast asleep. She sat up and then blushed at how cute Fox was when he was sleeping. She then took one his fingerless gloved hands and shook him gently.

"Fox? Fox, wake up." Zelda whispered.

Fox groaned and then opened his large, green emerald eyes. "Zelda! Thank goodness you're awake. Are you alright?" Fox asked with a concerned look on his muzzle.

"Yes, I'm fine. But, what happened?" Then it hit her. Zelda remembered hearing the name Zant and those horrifying memories of what he did to her and her people. But just as Zelda was going to say something, Fox turned his head to the door of the small room.

"Hey, Link! She's awake!" Link quickly ran in and panted from running and came over to Zelda's bed.

"Zelda, are you okay?" He asked.

Zelda sat there frozen again and then turned her head to Fox. "Fox… what Master Hand said earlier… is it true? Zant… is after me?' She shivered at the name once more.

Link than had a pained look of agony on his face. "Yes. It's true. Zant has returned and he is after you, Zelda."

"But… why is he after you, Zelda?" Fox asked.

"I think I know why. Perhaps he's after you for revenge on losing to us back in Hyrule." Link said as he clenched his fist.

Then Master Hand floated in and turned his attention to the three friends. "Ah, Zelda, I am glad you are okay."

"Thank you, Master Hand." Zelda smiled.

"I am truly sorry for what happened earlier. But we are concerned for your safety and think you should stay here while the Smashers go to fight against Zant." Master Hand said in a serious tone.

Zelda then let her head hang and she continued to remember the dreadful things the self-proclaimed "King of Twilight" did to Hyrule. She despised him before and after what he had done to her people. She wanted justice and was not going to let Zant get away with what he did. It was now her once-in-a-lifetime chance for that. Zelda knew she wasn't weak. She had her magical abilities, the Triforce of Wisdom, not to mention her alter ego, Sheik. Zelda made her choice. She shook her fear of Zant away and had a serious look on her face. She lifted her head and replied, "No."

Fox and Link gasped and Master Hand gasped in shock as well.

"I do not wish to stay and do nothing. I want to fight and take down Zant for good."

"But, Princess…" Master Hand tried to say something but Zelda interrupted.

"Please, Master Hand! I understand that Zant is a very dangerous being but… he had done terrible things to my kingdom and I must stand up to him! Please, let me go and fight with everyone!" Zelda pleaded.

Fox and Link could not believe that Zelda was willing to take such a risk to fight against Zant.

Master Hand then gave in and sighed, "Very well. Just… be careful, Zelda."

Zelda smiled and got up and bowed to Master Hand. "Thank you very much."

Fox stood by and watched in shock. He still could not believe how badly Zelda wanted to fight against Zant and bring justice to her kingdom. _"Zelda… you're that determined to fight against Zant?" _He thought to himself.

A day later, Master Hand chose the rightful Smashers for their fight against Zant. He chose Zelda, Fox, Link, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Samus, Captain Falcon, Sonic, Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, King Dedede (Who was a good guy now), Pit, R.O.B., Mr. Game and Watch, Falco, Red (Pokemon Trainer), Lucario, and Snake. Obviously, the villains, Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, and Wolf refused to go. For some reason, Ganondorf was not interested in fighting Zant. He said that in the end, Zant would lose and die in his own blood.

The young Smashers like Diddy Kong, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers (Nana and Popo), and Jigglypuff were ordered to stay behind with Master Hand and Crazy Hand for their safety. Olimar said he would also stay behind and protect the mansion with their help. "Good luck, everyone and please come back alive." Master Hand said as the chosen Smashers were just about ready to go. "Right!" They all cried.

And with that, our heroes took off to search for where Zant could be hiding. It has been many hours of walking and they kept their weapons ready for any surprise attacks.

"Damn, how long have we been walking?" Ike asked annoyed.

"Um, about two hours." Snake said looking as his watch he kept beneath his sneaking suit.

"Oh, quit whining, Ike. Just stay focused with Marth in case any enemies show up." Samus said in her power suit charging her arm cannon.

Zelda stood close by Fox and Link. Link had his shield and sword ready to slash any enemy to bits and Fox had his gun ready to take down any opponent.

Zelda knew she would have to have her magic ready. Fox then whispered to Zelda, "Zelda, stay close to us, okay?"

"Okay, Fox." Zelda said.

Then out of nowhere, a girl's laugh was heard echoing through the woods. The Smashers gasped.

"Who's there?!" Fox cried with his gun ready. "Show yourself!"

The girl's laugh was heard again. It sounded very familiar to Link and Zelda. They knew that mischevious laugh anywhere.

"Hold on. I know who that is but… it can't be!" Link said he kept the Master Sword still in his left hand.

"I don't believe it." Zelda whispered in shock.

Then a figure was seen walking towards them. The others still got in their fighting stances. Mario had his fists ready, Luigi stood by his older brother with a sort of brave look on his face. Peach also stood by Mario but was ready to fight. Samus charged her arm cannon. Captain Falcon prepared his Falcon "PAWNCHES." Snake had his grenades and bombs ready. Pikachu charged himself with his electricity. Meta Knight clutched his sword Galaxia, including Marth with his sword, Falchion, and Ike with his sword, Ragnell. Yoshi and Kirby had mad looks on their adorable faces. Falco prepared his blaster and reflector, Donkey Kong growled and pounded his fists together. Lucario powered himself up with his aura. Pit had his bow from Queen Palutena ready to fight. Mr. Game and Watch beeped to be ready. R.O.B. has his stance to fight. Sonic had his speed ready for action. King Dedede had his oversized mallet ready for battle. And finally, Red was ready to call out his three Pokemon.

The figure then revealed to be indeed a female but she had orange hair tied in a ponytail in the front, turquoise skin, yellow-red eyes, wearing a long black cape with white designs on it and all she wore in front was a black top cut in the middle with a half-cut skirt that was black with white designs and revealed most of her legs which one was all black and the other was turquoise. It was none other than the princess of the Twilight Realm in her true form… Midna! Everyone stared in shock and awe at the young Twilight Princess.

"What's the matter? Say something already!" Midna said smiling at them.

"M-Midna… is that really you?" Link said with his eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Link? You don't remember my true form anymore? Sometimes I liked it better when you were a wolf." Midna said as she crossed her arms.

"Midna… what are you doing here? I thought…" But before Zelda could go on, Midna stopped her.

"Hehehe, I told you both we'd see each other again. It has been quite a while, hasn't it?" Midna said.

"Link, Zelda…. you two know this girl?" Samus asked as she and the others released their fighting stances and lowered their weapons.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Midna. She is the princess of the Twilight Realm from which we have told you all about." Zelda said as she and Link formally introduced Midna to their friends.

"Hmm. Nice group of friends you got here. They are all… so different." Midna said as she observed each and every one of them.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Samus asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. I just never thought Link would be the type to befriend pretty ladies like you." Midna said as she gave a funny glare at Samus.

Samus's annoyance ceased when she said "pretty ladies."

"Why, thanks. You know, I like you already, Midna." Samus said smiling behind her helmet.

"Oh, great. More lady trouble." Snake mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Captain Falcon agreed.

"So, what bring you all out here on this fine day?" Midna asked with her arms behind her back.

"Well, actually, Midna…" Zelda tried to go on but Link stopped her. "Zant has returned and he's after Zelda again."

Midna's laid-back smile vanished at the name and had a serious look on her face. "So… that bastard wants revenge, huh?"

"Look, Midna, do you happen to know where he could be?" Fox asked.

Midna sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't. However…"

Midna looks over at Link and Zelda. "You two… you've done so much to help me return me to my true form and reclaim my title as princess of the Twilight Realm, so… I would like to help you defeat Zant once and for all."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Midna. It's greatly appreciated" Zelda smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, sure. I just want to kick his ass for turning me into an imp and nearly killing me back then!" Midna yelled with an angry look and pounding her fists together.

Zelda laughed while Link just sighed. "Midna, you haven't really changed a bit."

Midna shot daggers at Link in the eyes. "What did you say, Link?"

Link jumped back and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all!"

Everyone laughed including Fox and Zelda. So, they continue to hunt down Zant until they come across and old, collapsed castle.

"What in the world happened here?" Marth asked in horror.

The castle was covered with darkness and images and designs from the Twilight Realm.

"I've seen this before back when Zant took over Hyrule. He must have done this." Link said as he clutched the Master Sword in his left hand.

"This-a is-a terrible!" Mario cried.

"Who would do such an awful thing?!" Peach yelled as she looked around.

"Only an evil being like Zant would." Fox said.

Then a deep, booming voice is heard. "I see you've come… Hero of Time and Princess of Hyrule. And I see we have some unexpected guests, including you… Midna."

Midna growled, "Zant!"

Then out of the darkness walked in the wicked and evil Zant! His entire head and face was covered with an odd and scary-looking helmet with Twilight designs on his outfit. Everyone got into their fighting positions.

"Oh, come now. Is that any way to say hello?" Zant asked in a casual matter.

"Oh, we're sorry. You'll have to forgive us not forgetting what you tried to do back in Hyrule!" Link cried.

"Ah, of course, of course. If you, Zelda, and Midna have forgotten about the past, that would be just… dandy. But if knowing you three know everything that has happened between us all… that would be a problem." Zant said as he crossed his arms and smirked evilly at our heroes.

"So, what does that mean? You mind telling us why you're after Zelda?" Sonic demanded.

"Yeah!" Mr. Game and Watch beeped in his language.

"Oh, yes. I haven't gotten to that subject yet, haven't I?" Zant said as he stared at Zelda who was starting to tremble in fear but Fox stood defensively in front of her along with Link.

"I obviously came to claim what's rightfully mine… the throne to both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm! And even… the entire world!" Zant crackled evilly.

"Pikachu! We won't let that happen, Chu!" Pikachu snarled.

"That's right, Poyo!" Kirby yelled.

"You have two options, Zant! Fight us with honor or surrender!" Meta Knight yelled.

Zant just chuckled. "Alright. I choose fight. But I should warn you all. I am stronger than last time, so much stronger that I don't need the Triforce of Power anymore! You won't even be able to lay a scratch on me."

"We'll just see about that, Zant!" Falco said.

A huge crossover battle has begun. Zant has called his shadow creatures to attack our heroes.

"Attack!" Zant commanded.

The shadow creatures obeyed and attacked them. But they were doing too well. Marth was fighting gracefully with Falchion while Ike used his brutal fighting skills with Ragnell, while Meta Knight fought honorably with Galaxia.

Captain Falcon used his Falcon "PAWNCHES" as Snake used his grenades and bombs with him to blow up the creatures. Pikachu used his quick attacks and electricity and shock the creatures.

Red called out his three Pokemon, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. All three of them used their abilities to fight the creatures. Samus had her arm cannon while Pit had his bow and arrow. Yoshi had his tongue and agility to jump really high to fight.

Mario and Luigi had their fireballs and fighting abilities themselves while Peach had her frying pan, golf club, and tennis racket. Kirby used his blade to fight as Donkey Kong used his oversize fists to pound the creatures into dust. Falco had his blaster and reflector as Lucario used his aura.

"Eat this, scumbags!" Falco cried as he shot at the creatures and they vanished.

"Behold the aura!" Lucario warped a large ball of aura and shot it at the creatures.

"Nice shot, Lucario!" Falco said.

"Thank you, Falco." Lucario smiled.

Sonic was having no trouble at all. He had his speed and fighting tactics as King Dedede had his giant mallet and R.O.B. had his laser eyes and Mr. Game and Watch had his own way of fighting.

"Ha! These guys are too slow!" Sonic laughed.

"Now's not the time to be overconfident, Sonic!" King Dedede cried as he swung his mallet at the creatures.

"Dedede is right, Sonic! Focus!" R.O.B. yelled as his blasted the creatures with his laser eyes.

"Okay, got it!" Sonic said giving them a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Link tried to fight off the creatures with the Master Sword and Midna still had her warping abilities so she confused the creatures on where she is. Fox had his blaster and reflector and Zelda then decided to transform into Sheik to fight.

"Fox, cover for me!" Zelda cried.

"Sure!" Fox replied.

And just like that, Zelda turned into Sheik and used her needles and electric rope to fight. After a while of fighting, they all finally got rid of every single shadow creature. Zelda then transformed back and they all stared angrily at Zant.

"Alright, Zant! You had your fun but it's all over now!" Link yelled.

Zant then just cackled evilly again.

"What's so funny?!" Falco yelled.

"Even if you wiped out my creatures, you all won't stand a chance against me, the King of Twilight!"

Zant then used an ability to pick everyone up and throw them against the wall. They groaned in pain and some couldn't get up. Meta Knight hurt his wing from the blow.

"Meta Knight, are you okay?" Marth asked helping him up.

"I-I will be fine." Meta Knight said trying to hide the pain.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Fox asked as he helped Zelda up.

"I'm alright." Zelda said.

"See? I told you all you don't stand a chance." Zant chuckled. "Now, then… Princess Zelda… you die!" Zant then charged at her and was ready with his sword to send her to her grave. Zelda screamed and closed her eyes not wanting to see her own death.

Then the dreadful sound of blood gashing was heard. Everything and everyone was deathly silent. Until the Smashers yelled, "FOX!" Zelda then opened her eyes and gasped in horror of what she saw.

Fox was standing right in front of her soaked in his own blood with Zant's sword through his back which was inches from her chest. Fox had saved her.

"What?!" Zant cried as he pulled his sword out from Fox and he fell to the ground clutching the open wound on his chest. Zelda started sobbing as she kneeled to Fox who was breathing heavily and his blood spreading onto the floor.

Fox then looked up at Zelda and smiled. "Well… I'm glad… you're okay." He then coughed up blood.

Zelda cried more, "Fox! Why… why did you save me?"

Fox looked up at her weakly and knew he had to tell her now. "Because… I… I love you, Zelda."

Zelda gasped. She couldn't believe what she just heard. A friend she admired for so long now tells her he loves her. She couldn't hold back tears and let them fall. She then felt Fox's bloodstained fingerless gloved hand lightly touch her cheek.

"Please…. don't cry for me, Zelda. I know… my love is not returned… but I'm happy… I got to tell you… before I go." Fox weakly said.

Zelda gasped, "No! Don't say that, Fox! You're going to be alright! And… don't say your love is not returned either."

And without even worrying about her dress getting drenched in Fox's blood and everyone watching including Link, she kissed Fox. It felt like it went on forever. Their passion and love they had for each other was seen through the kiss. Zelda then broke off looked directly into Fox's green emerald eyes.

Fox smiled weakly, "Zelda… thank you." And he closed his eyes and his breathing ceased.

Zelda gasped and let more tears roll down her face. "No, no! Fox, please! Please, don't go! You can't die! Please, come back!" She begged as she shook Fox gently but he was gone.

Zelda sobbed loudly and dug her face into Fox's bloodstained chest. Link kneeled down and then rubbed Zelda's back gently. He was crying as well for the loss of a great friend. The others were upset as well. Midna had a sad look on her face full of sympathy. Mario and Luigi took off their hats in respect. Peach sobbed into her hands. Captain Falcon and Snake lowered their heads including Samus, Donkey Kong, Lucario, Sonic, R.O.B., King Dedede, Meta Knight, Marth, Ike, Pit, Mr. Game and Watch, and Red. Pikachu, Kirby, and Yoshi sobbed together in each other's arms. Falco fell to his knees realizing the fact that his leader and best friend was gone forever.

Then Zant just shrugged and said, "Ha. How pathetic. He sacrificed himself to protect the one he loved. A fitting end for such a fool." He then wiped off Fox's blood from his sword.

Zelda stopped crying and then lifted herself up clenching her fists tightly with Fox's blood on her gloved hands. "Zant… for what you just did… I'LL KILL YOU!" Zelda shouted in a venom voice no one ever heard before.

"Ha, you honestly think you can win against me, Zelda?" Zant asked chuckling.

"I don't think… I know!" Zelda shouted. She then charged herself at Zant.

"Zelda, no!" Link and Midna cried.

Zelda didn't listen. She then attacked Zant with her magical powers and then she managed to kick Zant's sword out of his hands and then stab him right into his heart.

"AAH!" Zant cried in agonizing pain as he fell to the floor with his sword stuck in his body. Zelda then pulled the sword out and stared angrily at Zant.

"No! I cannot lose… not to you! Not to anyone! I am… I am invincible!" Zant cried as some blood spilled from his helmet.

"Sorry, Zant. But… you are done." Zelda said as she stabbed Zant again in the heart with his sword and the last words he said before he passed was, "What… do you know. I guess… I can be beaten." And his head fell over and that was it. Zant was dead.

Zelda pulled the sword out and dropped it the floor. She then turned to her allies. "It is done." They all nodded.

Zelda then remembered Fox was gone and she kneeled down to his lifeless body and hugged him tightly. "Goddesses, please tell me Fox is alright."

"He's dead, Zelda." Link said sadly.

Zelda then just sobbed still holding Fox's corpse close to her. Everyone stood silently crying and mourning for the death of Fox McCloud. Then Midna had a surprised look and said, "Wait. I don't he's dead yet!"

Everyone gasped and turned their attention to Midna. "What do you mean, Midna?" Link asked confused.

"Zelda, you have magical abilities, right?" Midna asked.

Zelda wiped some tears off her face and replied, "Y-Yes."

"Well, if you focus those powers into Fox's body, you may be able to bring him back to life."

"You-a think-a it'll work-a?" Mario asked.

"It's worth trying. Thank you, Midna. That's what I'll do." Zelda said.

She placed her gloved hands on Fox's heart and focused her powers into him. He became a little less pale but he wasn't quite alive just yet. Zelda continued to focus her powers into Fox and then the blood all over him disappeared and the wound on his chest was gone. But he could easily drift away again. Zelda heard that people are supposed to wake up when they had just been saved. Fox wasn't making any move.

Zelda let one last tear fall on Fox's face. She allowed more tears fall knowing she had failed to save Fox. Everyone else started to cry again.

"No. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to be foolish?" Zelda asked sobbing again.

"Zelda, you did everything you could. Fox loved you enough to give up his life for you." Link said patting Zelda gently on her back.

"If he hadn't loved me, none of this would have happened." Zelda cried.

Midna then said, "It still would have, Zelda. Fox would do that for all of us."

"I shouldn't have come along to fight Zant in the beginning! Fox would still be alive if I wasn't here!" Zelda closed her eyes and let more tears fall. Then a fingerless gloved hand placed itself behind Zelda's head and she heard Fox's voice.

"If you weren't here, I would have died. I never felt complete until I met you."

Zelda gasped and shot her head up. There Fox was, his green emerald eyes open and smiling at her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. The others cheered and jumped in happiness that Fox was alive. Zelda broke the kiss and looked at Fox still crying.

"H-How did you live, Fox?"

Fox chuckled, "I guess magic can do more than people think. I also heard your voice calling to me and I followed it and it led me back. I really do love you, Zelda. I always have."

Zelda's tears of pain became tears of joy as she embraced Fox tightly and whispered, "I love you too, Fox. I love you so much."

Fox returned the embrace and when they pulled away, Fox clasped his hand into Zelda's and stood up smiling at his comrades. Then he turned to Zelda and said, "Zelda, I need you to close your eyes for a moment."

"Okay." Zelda obeyed Fox and once she wasn't looking. Fox pulled out a green velvet box from one of his pockets and opened it. It revealed a beautiful, two-carrot green emerald ring. Everyone gasped at its beauty.

"Okay, Zelda. You can open your eyes now." Fox said now down on one knee.

Zelda opened her eyes and gasped at the gorgeous ring. "Oh, Fox! It's beautiful!"

"My father gave this ring to my mother when he asked her to marry him. Then before he died, he gave it to me and told me to give it to the only girl I'll ever love. You're that girl, Zelda." Fox said.

Zelda smiled warmly and she wiped the tears off her face. Fox then said it, "So, Princess Zelda… I am asking you down on one knee… will you marry me and be Mrs. Fox McCloud?"

Everyone smiled happily and Zelda cried joyfully, "Oh, Fox. Yes, yes! I will marry you!"

Fox laughed and then placed the ring on Zelda's finger and they embraced and kissed as the others applauded and cheered.

Many days later, it is Fox and Zelda's wedding day at the mansion. Everyone they knew was there, including the villains. Peach, Samus, and Midna were the bridesmaids. Link, Mario, Falco, and Ike were the ushers. Nana was the flower girl and Toon Link was the ring bearer.

Zelda wore a gorgeous white wedding dress with the Triforce symbol on it like her original dress and had a long white veil that Pikachu held as she walked down the aisle to the alter where Fox was waiting smiling on beautiful she looked. He had on a black tuxedo with a Star Fox pin on it. Master Hand was the priest and Crazy Hand had the crowns for Fox and Zelda in his palm.

Master Hand cleared his voice, "Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two souls: Fox McCloud and Princess Zelda. Let their love be strong and let no man asunder. Now then, do you, Fox McCloud, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to love her, honor her, and care for her for better or worse, in sickness in health, and for richer or poor?"

Fox turned to Zelda and stared into her cerulean eyes smiling. "I do."

"And do you, Princess Zelda, take this anthropomorphic fox to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to love him, honor him, and care for him for better or worse, in sickness in health, and for richer or poor?" Master Hand asked.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda replied, "I do."

"Excellent. Now may we have the rings?" Master Hand asked.

Toon Link gave Falco and Peach the rings as they handed them to Fox and Zelda.

Master hand then said, "And with the giving of these rings, we shall seal the promise."

Fox slid his ring onto Zelda's finger and she did the same to him.

Master Hand then continued, "And anyone with any reason why these two shall not be wed let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence took over and nobody said a word.

Master Hand finished as he said, "Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fox removed Zelda's veil from her face and they kissed passionately. Then Crazy Hand crowned them both King and Queen of Hyrule.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. McCloud!" Crazy Hand cried.

Everyone applauded and cheered and then Bowser noticed that Ganondorf was sobbing.

Bowser yelled, "Ganondorf, are you crying?!"

Ganondorf quickly snapped back at him, "No way! Crying is for wimps!"

Later on, Fox and Zelda walked to where Fox's Arwing was and it had a giant poster in the back saying, "Just Married!" And with that, Fox and Zelda took off in the Arwing and flew off for their honeymoon as their beloved friends bid farewell.

Indeed it was going to be a bright and happy future for Fox McCloud and Princess Zelda for they have proved that love conquers all.

THE END


End file.
